Many objects, such as fasteners including bolts and the like, are provided with a coating. For example, bolts may be provided with an anti-corrosion coating. Conventionally, measurements of coating thickness may be made at one or more random locations on the surface of the bolt, and the bolt rejected if there is excessive variation of coating uniformity, or other desired parameter is not in range. However, conventional approaches fail to provide a simple visual presentation of uniformity data, and further do not provide guidance to the source of non-uniformity.